


Quit smoking

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cigarettes, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: Will I see you again if you quit smoking?
Relationships: Li Ronghao/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Quit smoking

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a test run for bu rongyi, so it probably won't be good... if anyone has any ideas for them and would like me to write it message me on twt (@gothxingsoo)
> 
> this is kinda vague? i really enjoy vague relationships, but i know it can be frustrating, so im just giving an heads up.
> 
> apart from that, idk why it came out with this structure dajhk i honestly can't tell if this will be enjoyable to read ajks sorry

The elevator always makes a strange stop near the second floor, usually it would be enough to pull an irritated sigh out of Ronghao, but today he’s too tired even to do that much.

He stares listlessly as the numbers at the top of the closed doors light up one after the other. He keeps one hand on the handle of his suitcase, while the other is on his neck, struggling to loosen his tie and undo the first buttons of his shirt.

Nothing can rival the feeling of seeing the door of his apartment after a business trip, the pure relief that washes over him is the closest emotion to joy he’s sure he’ll ever feel. Unfortunately, the magic dissolves the moment he opens the door and it becomes impossible to ignore its dullness, its emptiness. He sighs out, steps past the threshold and discards his shoes.

Everything falls into place easily after that; he sheds every sweaty layer of his suit and quickly takes a shower. His eyes close in bliss as the heat on his skin is scrubbed away by fresh water, the grime and the exhaustion eased off his shoulders, but not as efficiently as the cans of beer waiting in his fridge can do.

He pulls one out as soon as his ratty shorts are fastened around his hips, the cold metal sends a shiver up his back, delighted and impatient. He puts a cigarette behind his ear and pushes open the large window in front of him, to walk out and step into his coveted corner of peace, his small balcony.

It’s already late in the afternoon, the blue of the sky is almost completely overtaken by streaks of pink and deep red. Ronghao takes a deep breath as the flame of his lighter flickers against his cigarette.

Most days, the only sounds accompanying his relaxing ritual are the ones offered by the traffic underneath him, the mixture of voices, cars and horns. It used to sound like hell to Ronghao’s ears, but he’s managed to grow accustomed to it, as he’s done with most of the novelties of the city that used to annoy him.

Today, though, there’s something different filling the air, mixing with that familiar chaos, it’s low and soothing, a melody born out of cords being strummed and gentle taps.

Ronghao’s eyes immediately move to his left, looking at the thin wall separating his balcony from the one attached to the apartment on the other side. He’s curious and a bit unself-aware, when he takes a step towards it and peeks around the wall.

“Oh!” Their eyes meet the moment he turns his head, but he’s too slow to draw back in time, “Am I bothering you?” Messy, dark hair, a pretty smile and dimpled cheeks; Ronghao has lost the chance to move back behind the wall and lost the will to convince his own eyes to stop glancing at the stranger’s naked chest.

“...No.” He speaks after a hefty, awkward pause. Ronghao is feeling a bit dumb, but being naturally expressionless helps him conceal the twirl of emotions spiralling in the depth of his thoughts.

“So I do have a neighbour!” He gets on his bare feet and leaves the guitar on the floor “I thought no one lived there!”

“Yeah… I’ve been away.” His shorts stop to the middle of his thighs and they’re loose enough to let the elastic waistline of his underwear show “For work.” his tongue feels completely dried down, the sweat running down his neck has doubled.

“I’m Yixing, I moved in a few days ago.” He's devastatingly handsome, Ronghao hasn't felt this kind of attraction in forever.  


Ronghao gulps around nothing and nods. He is able to introduce himself only after he takes a sip of the cold beer in his hand “Ronghao.” he pushes out with no pretense, surprised to see the other extend his hand towards him.

They shake hands, it’s brief and polite, but Ronghao can’t help but to notice the way his neighbour’s long fingers linger over his palm.

“Do you mind if I keep playing?” he asks, Ronghao’s hands are both hot and sweaty now, feeling still nervous entire minutes after Yixing has pulled back his own.

“No.” He puts on a friendly smile, or at least he tries to “It was really nice.”

Yixing’s cheeks dip again in cute, tiny creases, while he readjusts the guitar on his lap and his fingers over the cords. Ronghao looks at him for a little bit longer, but then the cigarette between his fingers burns his skin and he disappears behind the wall again.

◈

“Old Li!” Ronghao jolts in his office chair, he’s been distracted for the entire day, but the sound of his boss’ voice easily pulls him out of his daydreaming “How was Kyoto?” Mr. Huang pushes the piles of documents on his desk to the side and sits down, taking over Ronghao’s workspace.

“It was hot.” He feels parched just by thinking of the humid air and the sweat gathering under his suit “But the contracts are all renewed.”

“Ah! Great work! I'll wait for the report.” He pats his shoulder, “Did you see the maiko?” He is a friendly, short old man with old men interests. Ronghao looks away from him and stares distractedly out of the door of his office.

“Yeah...” He recalls the faces painted of white and the brilliant red lips, but the images shift easily into bright, brown eyes and dimpled smiles.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting when he walks out on is balcony that night, but he wasn’t expecting to see a familiar face peeking out from the wall on his left.

“Good evening. You came out later today.” He is staring at Ronghao with interest, he feels like he is being studied.

“Yes, I was working at the office today so…” he responds, unable to mask his confusion.

Yixing’s lips open and breathe out a small, understanding  _ oh _ “I have a gift for you, for my moving in.”

“You didn’t have to.” Ronghao says but Yixing has already disappeared on the other side of the wall. He runs at the sight of a huge bag of rice, his concern raises at Yixing’s grunts and groans. He pushes out the same strained noises as he pulls the heavy bag it on his own balcony. He lets it fall on the floor and then puts his hands on his hips, while staring at the red  _ 5 KG _ on the front of the bag, “That felt dangerous… But thank you.”

“Thank you for welcoming me here.” He shrugs and smiles, he is really too cute. “I have two more bags just like that, I’m glad I have someone to share it with.”

“Ah, your parents?” Ronghao laughs lightly, remembering how much food his mom pushed into his suitcase, when he moved here.

“My grandpa… He was worried I wouldn’t have money for food.” Yixing puts his elbow on the metal railing and looks away, at the building in front of them.

“My family thought the same.” Ronghao mirrors his neighbour’s pose, but he keeps his gaze on him “Have you moved here to work?” He feels a bit nosy, but it would be a shame to stop the conversation now.

“Yes… Someone I went to school with invited me to join his band.” Yixing turns and point at his guitar lying on the balcony.

Ronghao nods his head, showing he understands, but he doesn't know what to ask to not seem too nosy “Are you not playing today?” 

“Of course, I am! Any requests?” Yixing skips to the guitar, he sits at the same spot he was occupying the night before. 

“No, you choose.” Ronghao smiles at the disappointed pout on Yixing’s face and at how easily it’s wiped away by the first chord he plays. 

Ronghao looks away, stares at the sky turning violet, but without really seeing it; he takes the cigarette from behind his ear and puts it between his lips.

“What’s your job?” Yixing asks among his gentle strumming,

“I work in sales for a company.” Ronghao answers, thinking that he must sound incredibly boring.

“Oh!” He exclaims and misses a note “Next time I want to see you in a suit, then!” 

Ronghao laughs out loud, “You’re a strange kid.”

“I’m hardly a kid," Yixing says meekly, "I’m almost 25... I’m getting old.”

Ronghao scoffs “Ah, sure, then I must seem like a fossil to you.”

“How old are you? You can’t be that much older than me.” Ronghao turns as he hears Yixing put the guitar aside and get back on his feet.

“I’ll turn 31 next month."

"That's nothing! We're basically the same age." Yixing walks until he's standing as close as he can with the wall between them, "I'll have to call you ge, though!"

Ronghao laughs as he takes in a drag of smoke.

◈

The insistent ring of Ronghao’s alarm forces him awake, with a groan he pushes himself off his mattress and drones through his morning routine.

"Morning, ge." Ronghao's forehead creases as he stares at the microwave, wondering why it sounds like Yixing.

"Ge!" he hears it again and finally thinks of checking the balcony. Sure enough, Yixing is there with a mug in his hand.

Ronghao opens the door of the microwave, buttons up his shirt and walks outside "Good morning, what are you doing?" 

"I made coffee." He extends his arm, pushing the warm, green mug against Ronghao’s chest “Do you drink coffee?” He asks, his tone becoming less sure as Ronghao stays silent. 

“Yeah, thank you.” He takes the mug, unable to keep the smile off his lips “Do you spend all your mornings making coffee for your neighbours?”

“No,” Yixing takes a sip out of a purple mug, “You’re the only neighbour that talks to me…” His pout is exaggerated and infuriatingly cute, “I think the woman on the left wants me to move out.” 

“Mrs. Song is really nice once you start talking to her.” Ronghao takes a sip, the sweetness of the drink sends a shiver up his spine “You’re a big kid with a sugar addiction.” the comment makes Yixing tilt his head and glare at him,

“I’ll take it back if you don’t like it.” He’s already reaching for the cup, but Ronghao avoids him skillfully, drawing back towards his window.

“No need, honey, I’ll return the mug tonight!” He says it casually, but he enjoys it way more than he should. He can’t see what face Yixing is making from his position, but he doesn’t give it much thought as he continues drinking and getting dressed. 

What he does, though, is replay the scene in his head countless times during the journey to his workplace. He has to shut his eyes really tightly more than once, to control his expression and make sure he doesn’t break out into weird, dopey smiles. 

It’s strange, he thinks, having something to look forward to.

He relaxes in the hard, plastic seat and remembers how the rays of sunlight played with Yixing’s wavy hair. Ronghao wishes silently that his fingers could take their place.

Controlling himself ceases to be a problem once he reaches the privacy of his office. 

“What are you smiling about?” He thinks he’s spoken too soon, as his secretary looks at him with her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead, “You have a call on line two.” She slams the door closed and with it she brings Ronghao back to reality, even if Yixing’s pretty smile continues to invade his thoughts throughout the rest of the day.

Ronghao sighs, while preparing himself to exit the company building. His eyes wander to the large window behind himself as he buttons his jacket, it’s already eight in the evening, but the sun is still illuminating the sky. It unsettles him seeing the days become longer, it makes him crave rabidly for the relief that only the night can give him. For the calm and idleness that he can enjoy only when the sun is setting.

His briefcase has doubled in weight since the morning, it pulls yet anothersigh out of Ronghao. Although, instead of complaining about the extra documents, he wonders, and tries to pass it off as a small, stray thought, if he’ll have company, while working outside on his balcony, basking in the fresh, evening breeze.

He does have company. Ronghao pushes his window open and as an immediate response Yixing’s head appears behind the thin wall dividing them, “My mug.” He extends his arm and doesn’t add anything else. Ronghao hands it to him immediately, he’s been keeping near himself since he’s gotten home, not wanting to risk forgetting about it. 

Yixing smiles, his long, calloused fingers feel rough against the back of Ronghao’s hand, “Welcome home, honey.” It’s cheeky, the tip of Yixing’s tongue peeks between his lips, clearly making fun of him.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Ronghao responds without missing a beat, his hand leaves the mug in Yixing’s hold and raises it to pat his big head of hair. Yixing’s expression changes quickly, morphed by surprise and what seems to be just a twinge of embarrassment; the pink dusted on his cheeks has Ronghao’s heart miss a beat.

“That shouldn’t become a habit! I was just teasing you!” He sees Yixing turn around and walk inside his apartment briskly. It’s hard to hold back his laughter, once Yixing comes back and does his best to avoid looking him in the eye. He sits down and adjusts his guitar, Ronghao smiles at his serious expression, then finally he looks away, puts the cigarette between his lips and listens to the music Yixing is creating. Ronghao’s eyes close and his documents lay forgotten into his briefcase.

◈

“I got a job at that restaurant. I’ll start tomorrow!” Yixing points at the Hunan cuisine restaurant in front of their apartment building,

“Oh, do they make you speak Changsha dialect while waiting the tables?” Ronghao asks, while looking at the people coming in and out of Yixing’s new workplace.

“All these Beijing people won’t understand a thing if I do!” Yixing swats his hand around, blatantly discarding the idea, Ronghao chokes on smoke while laughing. “I’ve also gotten a job at the 7-Eleven near the train station.” 

Ronghao walks right in front of it nearly everyday, “What about your band? Are you going to be able to fit that in your schedule?”

“Of course! The managers were really accommodating, everyone seemed so nice.” Ronghao hums, his eyes glance at Yixing’s repeatedly, all wide and sparkly. He’s so excited, Ronghao looks away, he’s so cute. 

“I won’t see you around as much then?” Ronghao sighs dramatically, needing to sound dejected to an extent that Yixing won’t take seriously and that won’t give his real disappointment away.

“Whenever I’ll be free, I will stay right here waiting for you!” Yixing is smiling wickedly, clearly exaggerating to match Ronghao’s speech.

Ronghao narrows his eyes and puts the cigarette back in his mouth, “Nice answer, baby.” He extends his left hand and poses it on Yixing’s cheek.

Yixing shivers, and it’s just instinct, but he burrows into the touch. Ronghao takes in a drag of smoke along a silent gasp. Yixing’s eyes raise to look back at him, the expression is confusing and demure, but also quick, too much to allow Ronghao to digest it.

“I told you not to make this a habit!” He clears his throat as he speaks. He pulls Ronghao’s hand off himself, even though his own hands linger around Ronghao's wrist.  


Ronghao might be seeing things, might be imagining all of this, but the unspoken words stuck down his throat are real, the speeding of his heart rate is real and the growing attraction swimming in his chest are real as well.

“Maybe it’s a bit late to think about it.... But I wonder if I made the right decision.” Yixing says suddenly, forcing the conversation away from more delusion inducing talk.

“What? Coming here?” Yixing nods, Ronghao breathes in, he knows exactly what he means “I used to ask myself the same question.” He smiles.

“What about now… Do you think it was the right decision for you?” Yixing pushes, his expression is posed and serious in a way that Ronghao hadn't seen until then.

He tilts his head, raises his right hand to pick the cigarette from behind his ear “I’m not sure.” a few weeks ago Ronghao would have said no, “But I think it was worth a try.” he looks down, as the flame of his lighter starts burning the tobacco.

The atmosphere has turned heavy, Ronghao feels Yixing’s eyes bury holes on him, he wonders what he’s seeing. 

They stay silent for a few moments, until Yixing tries to ease the tension with his gentle music, Ronghao listens, but it’s hard to hear anything with the sound of his heart beat booming in his ears.

◈

Ronghao stares at the droplets of rain hitting the glass of his window.

It’s one of his rare days off and the weather decided he had to spend it inside. Not that he had any plans to leave his apartment, but not having a choice doesn’t sit well with him.

The low hum of the ac fills the emptiness in his ears. During these past weeks, he's grown too accustomed to listening to gentle guitar chords and hiccupy laughter, and if he could choose, that's all he would want to listen to. The silence renders him restless, offers him too much space to think.

He closes his eyes and the insistent purr of the ac shifts into the sound of cars speeding through the streets beneath him, the loud chatting of the strangers walking alongside them and Yixing's fingers on the cords, his light voice singing.

Ronghao turns his back to the balcony, he's been alone for too long. He feels pitiful, embarrassed of having become so attached to a random kid he's just met.

His hands reach for his cigarettes, the pack feels too light when he picks it up and clicks his tongue after he notices that it's almost empty.

It's pitiful, it's embarrassing, but Ronghao still decides to put on his shoes, grab an umbrella and walk to the convenience store near the station. 

Before walking to the elvator he stops to look at Yixing's door, what if he's stuck inside like him? Maybe, he could check before leaving. His forehead creases and turns back to walk on his path, his own subconscious is betraying his motives so lightly, but he's not ready to admit the real reason of his short trip just yet.  


The sound of the rain hitting the fabric of his umbrella is deafening, disorienting, but his eyes manage to stay alert and guide him to the familiar store.

"Good afternoon!" he is greeted as he steps inside, there's a girl behind the counter and her welcoming smile makes Ronghao feel more dumb than necessary.

He steps forward and asks for his usual cigarettes, he looks away as the girl picks them off the rack behind herself. What was he thinking? Get in and find Yixing? He’s got two jobs and the band, the chances of finding him here were quite slim, he shouldn’t be feeling disappointed.

“Ge?” Ronghao’s head almost does a full spin, until his eyes land on Yixing, his hair tied in a small ponytail and surprise etched on his pretty features, “Ge! What a coincidence!”

“Yeah…” Ronghao smiles widely and turns back towards the girl, trying to not let his excitement mess with counting the money he owes her.

“Are you going back home?” Yixing waddles to his side, his fingers fidget with his large t-shirt. It’s weird seeing him without the balcony between them, somehow, it makes Ronghao a bit bashful. He’s slightly shorter than him and his shoulders are wide, his hips so narrow, Ronghao clenches his hand around the new package of cigarettes when, completely unprompted, his brain tries to imagine what it would be like to hold them.

“Yes.” He pockets the change, thanks the cashier and walks towards the door. He hears Yixing greet his colleague and then his shoes hitting the linoleum to follow his steps.

“Can I come with you? I don’t have an umbrella.” He wipes a fake tear off his face and Ronghao snorts.

“Sure.” 

Yixing is so close to him under his small, black umbrella. Ronghao gulps, expecting him to circle his arm at any moment, he thinks he wouldn't do it, but then he does. 

His chest plasters against Ronghao's side and his long fingers hold onto his arm, from the corner of his eyes he can see Yixing's pink lips part as he breathes through their running. Ronghao's throat restricts as Yixing's shirt grows damper and he can't keep his eyes off the silhouette of his chest. The merciless onslaught of distractions almost makes him run into a traffic sign.

When they step inside the elevator, Yixing clears his throat "Thank you." he swings from left to right to hit Ronghao's shoulder with his own.

"No problem, cutie." Ronghao says and laughs at the grimace that his words pull out of Yixing.

"No, I mean… Thank you for everything. For being so…" he pauses, looking for words, "Lovely and friendly with me, I was afraid of having to spend all my time here alone." Yixing's hand poses on his forearm, "I am glad, I met you."

Ronghao looks at him. He knows it has nothing to do with what Yixing is saying, but he can’t stop thinking about kissing him.

He stares at his damp hair, the rivulets of rain streaming down his face, his orange shirt engulfing him and his pretty brown eyes.

The elevator makes his usual stop near the second floor and Ronghao loses his balance and the train of his shameful thoughts. 

"You don't have to thank me." Ronghao ruffles his hair, then the doors open and they walk out.

"Then…" Yixing begins as they reach their doors. Ronghao gives him the chance to continue, but he stalls and closes his lips tightly instead.

"...I'll see you around?" Ronghao smiles tentatively and turns his key in the lock, even if the voice in his head is screaming to invite him inside.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" he looks as Yixing fidget with his keys, then drop them and then finally getting them in the lock "Bye, bye!" he waves as he disappears behind the door.

Ronghao stands there on his spot for a bit longer, regretting his decisions and wondering if Yixing could be thinking what he was.

◈

It's become routine for Ronghao to hold onto Yixing's mug until he comes back from work.

So, when he steps outside that evening, he peeks around the wall without even thinking. For the first time in almost a month, he finds something very different looking back at him, though: strong eyebrows, bleached hair and dark clothes, a half smoked cigarette in between the stranger's tattoed hand.

"Hi... I need to get this back to Yixing." Ronghao says politely, the man looks at him very openly, his judgemental eyes trail up and down over his form.

"Okay, I'll make sure he gets it." The man has huge hands, even Ronghao's normal ones are completely dwarfed by them.

The window on Yixing's side opens and Ronghao directs a glance full of hope towards it. He deflates when a girl with green hair comes out of it 

"Come on, Yifan, get back in." the girl says and the man, Yifan, doesn’t do anything to acknowledge Ronghao before he walks in; he leaves him alone with nothing to do other than feel confused and stare at his large back.

Ronghao listens to them laugh and play for most of the night, unable to fight the slight bitterness at the back of his throat.

◈

"Good morning, sweetie!" The next morning, Ronghao hears Yixing’s voice call for him, his shirt isn’t buttoned, but he still walks out to greet him.

Yixing looks like he hasn't slept a wink, “You look horrible." is the first thing he tells him.

"I know we made a lot of noise yesterday, I'm sorry." he presents the cup of coffee to him as if it were a peace offering.

“It wasn’t that bad, don’t worry.” he takes the coffee and immediately takes a sip.

“So, you’ve met Yifan yesterday…” Yixing’s eyes stray off Ronghao’s face, like he’s not comfortable looking straight at him as he does most of the time.

“I must have met him, I guess, if Yifan is that blonde, scary looking guy.” There’s no reason to sound so hostile, other than Ronghao being childish and harboring feelings that should have never been there to begin with. 

“He looks like that, but he’s a softie! He’s just trying to look out for me.” Yixing’s voice is comically high pitched and indignant, but Ronghao misses his cue to laugh, being too distracted by the last words Yixing spoke. He’s trying to look out for Yixing by treating Ronghao like that? 

“Well, he’s the friend I’ve talked to you about! The band friend…” He continues

“Oh,” Ronghao nods and continues drinking, sensing that Yixing has something more to tell.

“We’re going to have our first performance soon! It’s so exciting!” His right hand poses on his chest, his heart rate must be running at an unhealthy kind of speed. 

The sight alone is enough to soften Ronghao’s drowning in his own bitter feelings. He must seem so dumb, so unreasonably fixated on the turmoil of emotions he’s developing all on his own, projecting his starvation for affection on a kid whose only mistake was to be his neighbour. Suddenly, he understand what worrying thing Yixing's friend might have noticed in him, how weird he must seem from an outside perspective, especially when Yixing seems so sweet, probably unable to turn down anyone who he perceives as a friend.  


“You’ll have to come too!” Yixing’s voice pulls him out of his musings. 

Ronghao nods, he ruffles Yixing’s messy hair and hopes his smile doesn’t seem forced “Of course, I will!”

The journey to work passes in a flash, Ronghao’s thoughts keep him too occupied to pay attention to the stations, so much that he almost misses his own. He drags himself out of the train and through the morning rush hour with an empty mind; his feet move on their own and his thoughts cease completely as he comes to a tough decision. 

That evening Ronghao ends up keeping the mug, he draws his curtains and instead of exposing himself to the early July warmth, he turns on the ac and loses himself into his work. What happens during the night will stay with him forever, a secret he’ll treasure jealously.

He'll leave unspoken the dreamy, fuzzy images of Yixing’s disheveled clothes, his red face and himself between his legs, thrusting inside him, while Yixing mewls and trembles. 

The morning after he looks disappointed at his soiled underwear.

A bit of distance will cure everything.

◈

Ronghao is walking home on the eleventh of July. 

During lunch break, they had a small celebration for his birthday at work, the cake was old and dry and the smiles were tired. It’s the same kind of party he has been having for the past seven years and he still can’t tell whether he enjoys it or it makes him sadder.

The clicking of his shoes echoes in the empty hallway in the apartment building, Ronghao’s eyes glance at the door to his left, he hasn’t seen Yixing for five days, the closest interaction he’s had with him has been listening to him play his guitar, his keyboard and his flutes through the wall.

He expects to be doing the same that night as well, but his plans change quickly when he hears a voice calling for him.

He stands near his half opened window for a while, his heart is starting to race, he's excited by the prospect of seeing Yixing, but he's not sure that's a positive thing.

"I see you lurking behind the curtains, ge." Ronghao can hear the laughter in his tone, it makes him grit his teeth in anticipation.

He pushes the curtain to his right and opens the window. Yixing is smiling like he is satisfied with himself, Ronghao caves in and walks towards him.

"Hey." Ronghao starts, but Yixing disappears behind the wall as soon as he steps out. He comes out again soon, but with a cake in his hands, one short candle lit up on it.

"Happy birthday to you," he starts singing, while pushing the cake in Ronghao's hands, once his own are free he starts clapping them and stops only after the song is over.

Ronghao blows the candle and then looks at Yixing, unable to mask his surprise, he's sure he hasn't told him the exact date of his birthday, "How did you know?" 

"I asked the landlord, it was worryingly easy getting private information from him." Yixing holds his hands together as he sways on his feet, he smiles gently, despite what he's saying.

"I should sue both of you." Ronghao turns with the intention of getting something to cut the cake with from his kitchen, but he's stopped by a strong tug on his tank top.

"Where are you going?" Yixing sounds slightly panicked, Ronghao looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just… Inside." He finds the situation too strange to form a coherent sentence. 

He is almost facing Yixing again, but he still won't leave the light fabric of his shirt go. "I haven't seen you around lately." He's not looking at him, "If it's because you've noticed…"

"What?" Ronghao can't stop his features from shifting into the most confused expression he can muster.

"I know I made things awkward... That day, when we came home together." Yixing speaks softly, his usual brightness is dimming down.

"No, you didn't, Yixing. I just…" he grasps for words, then breathes in, decides to make an attempt, "I've been thinking about you." he settles with something vague enough to rival with a middle schooler with a crush.

Yixing tilts his head, moves his hand to Ronghao's wrist, still keeping him still, as if he were about to sprint out of there as soon as he let him go.

"I have been thinking about you too…" He clears his throat, "Can I hope we mean in the same way?"

Ronghao looks at Yixing's hand on his wrist and then up to his face. This was unexpected.

"Do you want to come on this side?" Ronghao takes his left hand off the plate and adjusts it to hold Yixing's "Through the door, I mean."

"Yes, please." he squeezes his fingers.  


Yixing walks inside and Ronghao does the same, beelines for the door, opening it as soon as he reaches it.

Yixing is still closing his own when Ronghao peeks outside, he leans against the threshold and watches him. Yixing glances at him, but quickly moves his gaze to the floor. 

"Come in,"  _ sweetheart _ , he almost says, but he's afraid of the new, added meaning, "You can sit, wherever you like." as he says it, Ronghao realizes that there aren't many options to choose from; somehow Yixing still manages to stall, looking seriously between the floor and the bed.

Ronghao doesn't say anything and walks to the kitchen counter to take care of the cake. He doesn't expect Yixing to follow him, but since he's stepped inside he's been tailing him closely, like he fears he might get lost in his studio apartment.

"I only have plastic spoons…" Ronghao says, thinking about the drawer of plastic cutlery he's hoarded thanks to all these years of ordering take out.

"The cake… Can you put it in the fridge for now?" Ronghao feels Yixing's chest touch his back, his breath warm up the skin on his nape. His body is alight, every inch of skin pinched into goosebumps.

Ronghao stares at the cake in front of him with his eyes blown wide. This is madness, he thinks as he gulps down an uncomfortable amount of nervousnees and arousal. He decides to fake calm and give silently into Yixing's request, but before storing the cake away he pushes his index finger on one of the twirls of whipped cream. He turns with a blissful smile on his lips, in his mind there's plastered a cute image of Yixing with his pretty nose dirty with whipped cream. Although, Yixing's reflexes are quicker than his and before he can realize it, his finger is secured between his lips.

Ronghao gulps loudly, he feels a groan vibrate in his throat but he can't hear it, all he can hear are the obscene sounds of Yixing licking, sucking and kissing.

He is not sure how, but his plump, pink lips suddenly are on his. Ronghao's eyes close as he feels heavenly softness and tastes sugar.

There should have been steps leading to this, Ronghao thinks, but who is he to say what Yixing should or shouldn't do. Yixing can do everything he wants,  _ everything. _ Even take Ronghao's hands and pose them on his own hips, like he's doing now.

"I've been waiting to do this since the third time I saw you." Yixing whispers in his ear, after adjusting Ronghao's position as he pleases.  


"Third?" he feings shock,

"You look really good in suits, honey." Yixing's hands move up his neck, his fingers burrow in his hair. Hearing him indulge in their little pet name game gives Ronghao relief, a sense of reassurance.

"Do you want me to wear it?" he pulls Yixing closer, his hands move down to his lower back and tentatively on the soft swell of his ass.

"I would ask for it, if it were my birthday." he giggles, the way he bites his lower lip drives Ronghao insane.

"...Next time.” he barely keeps himself from tilting up his tone and let his momentary self-assurance fall back into an unsure question.

Yixing doesn’t say anything, instead he kisses him again and slowly steps backwards, Ronghao guides him in the small space of his apartment until the back of Yixing’s knees touch his mattress. Yixing lets himself fall back and the air turns torrid, it scalds him as he breathes in.

They don’t waste any time once they’re on the bed, Ronghao has never seen anyone shed clothes as fast as Yixing, when he’s still pulling his top off his torso, Yixing’s fingers are already skimming over the elastic of his gray underwear.

The break he takes from getting naked annoys Yixing, but it felt completely necessary to gawk at Yixing's naked skin, at the twitching of his tight muscles. From up close, Ronghao can see everything and more he's seen in his dreams, every ridge, every crease, but now his fingers get honour of caressing and grasping each of them.

Ronghao has only gotten rid of his own top, when his hands move back to touch Yixing. He trails them from his calves and lets them move up his bended knees, they naturally glide down, over the smooth skin of his thighs. He squeezes and gropes, brings to life all the unspoken thoughts he’s had since seeing Yixing’s legs barely covered by way too short shorts.

His fingers continue mapping Yixing's skin relentlessly, pulling at the only skimpy piece of fabric still covering Yixing. His cock is filling in rapidly, the sight has Ronghao’s breathing quicken. He feels like he won't last long, but he still decides to squeeze his own erection to allow himself some short lived relief.

The tight boxers come off and Ronghao is attracted live magnet by what has been revealed. His face moves directly between Yixing's thick thighs, he leaves wet, loud kisses near his sack and then on it, once he notices how sensitive it is. Every touch in the area has Yixing gasping and moaning, the sounds continue to grow steadily as Ronghao folds him in half and bites down on the fleshiest part of his ass. 

He hasn’t eaten out anyone in so long, he knows his techniques must be rusty, but Yixing’s lewd responses help keeping the morale high. Ronghao looks at him as his tongue pushes past his rim, his body writhes, his hands grip tightly the sheets beneath him. Begrudgingly he closes his eyes, but the effect on his other senses is amazing, he drowns in Yixing’s tangy taste, in the thick scent between his legs. He’s already soft and slippery against his lips, so ready for what’s coming, it makes him wonder just how much of what has happened Yixing had already planned.

“Please, stop that.” Yixing’s broken voice says, his hand lays on Ronghao’s short hair “I need you to fuck me.”

Ronghao’s eyes snap open, he thought he was horny before, but now he feels an unhealthy amount of arousal rush through his veins. Yixing invites him between his arms, Ronghao accepts it gleefully. He had imagined Yixing to be different in bed, more demure, shy, but reality is incredibly hotter: Yixing’s confidence, the way he shows himself so unabashedly is a treat that Ronghao’s brain is still having trouble processing.

The air is heavy, while Ronghao pulls himself off Yixing and reaches for the lube and condoms under his bed. The humid air dampens Ronghao’s hair with sweat, he feels drops roll from the top of his forehead and reach down to his jaw, his collarbones, his top lip. He licks the salty water as he grasps his own cock and prepares himself. Yixing is perfectly relaxed, the gaze in his bright, brown eyes burns Ronghao alive.

Entering him is easy, his entrance is prepared perfectly and the lube he adds makes everything even more wet and inviting. The sounds are intense, they embarrass him, but also excite him to no end.

Ronghao starts thrusting slowly, searching for Yixing’s prostate. Eventually, when his tip finally finds it, Yixing’s cock is already drooling precome and his voice has become hoarse.

They both come sooner than what they were expecting, but instead of stopping, Yixing gets on his hands and knees and begs for more. More requests follow after that, enough to almost finish the stash of condoms Ronghao’s has been keeping since the beginning of the year.

They stop only when their eyelids are heavy and their bodies are too sore to move. Ronghao hears soft snoring and lets himself being lulled to sleep too.

When he opens his eyes, the room is dark, the late afternoon sunlight has left space to the all the shades of nightly blue.

“I’ll be right back.” Ronghao kisses the tops of Yixing’s hair after he wakes up and feels an itch down his throat. He pushes himself out of bed, adjusts his shorts around his hips and picks up a cigarette and his lighter.

The city underneath him is less busy, its sounds sound muffled to Ronghao's ears. He isn’t sure how long they’ve been in bed, how many times they’ve already been joined together.

He looks down at the few cars waiting in orderly roads on the streets and lights his cigarette. He spends a few quiet moments with himself, watching the scenery he’s seen so many times before, but finding new, good things at every corner. 

Yixing appears on his side shortly after, this time on his right and not kept away by a flimsy wall. He’s only wearing his boxers and Ronghao almost tells him to got put something on, before he can, though, Yixing envelops himself around him and hugs him tightly, efficiently making Ronghao shut his mouth.

“So this is how the world looks from your balcony.” he says, Ronghao hums.

“Is it better or worse than what it looks like from yours?” he asks,

“Better… Because you’re here.” Ronghao smiles, meanwhile Yixing grimaces at his own words.

“What’s that face, baby? That was really sweet, thank you.” His voice sing-songs and he kisses Yixing’s forehead.

“You look too serious when you say this kind of thing,” He snuggles closer and nuzzles his neck, despite how uncomfortably warm the weather is “When I told my friends, they all told me to stay away from you.”

“Because I express my feelings openly?” Ronghao’s eyebrows furrow,

“Because you sound like a weird old man. Yifan believes you’re hiding a wife and kids from me.” Ronghao scoffs at Yixing’s words, his friends are completely unfair. 

Ronghao closes his eyes and lets himself feel like he’s stuck in a dream, not even the car horns underneath them can break the spell. He feels a velvety touch run down his arm and reach the tobacco stick between his fingers. Yixing snatches his cigarette and Ronghao opens his eyes in time to see him take a drag

“Young men like you aren’t supposed to smoke.” his speech, slow and lazy, content, as he takes the cigarette back.

“You shouldn’t smoke either.” Yixing says as he breathes out the smoke, “I’d say you need to quit… But if you don’t come here to smoke, I might not see you anymore.” Yixing’s lips morph into a pout.

“There’s no way that would happen.” Ronghao pushes the lit end of the stick against the railing of his balcony and poses his forehead against Yixing’s “You can see me whenever you like.” 

“Any time?” Yixing whispers.

“Of course.” 

Yixing closes his eyes and goes back to hugging Ronghao tightly, his soft voice hums a gentle tune. Ronghao hugs him back and looks at the gray, dull view in front of him blossom in ways he's never seen before.


End file.
